


Reunion

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Fluff, Dean Smut, F/M, Fluffy Smut, No angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: Passing through town, Dean runs into an old high school classmate. Just a li'l fluffy, smutty one-shot.
Relationships: Dean x female OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Reunion

Dean dropped down onto the bar stool with a weary sigh, ordered a shot and a beer, and checked his phone. Sam wasn’t back yet, so he had time. The place was just like every small town bar in every small town he’d ever been in – smoky lights, the smell of stale beer, the top of the bar bearing scars from fights and pocket knives and cigarettes from years past when they were allowed in these places.

He was very aware of the room, where there were people, where there were exits, that was as natural as breathing. He looked things over a little more carefully now, not that he was really that interested tonight, but… His eyes drifted over the blond at the end of the bar, the waitress over to his left, the little brunette at the table by the window. Back to the little brunette, who was staring back at him, a smile slowly lighting up her face.

She watched him, watched the expressions flit over his features – confusion, suspicion, contemplation, and then, finally, the dawning of recognition. A disbelieving little smirk curved one side of his perfectly-formed lips, and then he was heading her direction.

“Mandy? Mandy Cramer?”

Her smile bloomed fully now, her eyes shining as she looked up – way up – at him. “Dean Winchester. I’ll be damned.”

“Well, let’s hope not,” he retorted, gesturing at the chair across from her. “Mind if I join you?”

“Please!” She shook her head. “Wow. Dean Winchester. I never thought I’d see you again.”

“So, you still live here?”

She took a swallow of her beer and nodded again. “Yep. Believe it or not, I teach at the high school here.”

“No. Not biology?” He was grinning, and she laughed.

“No. Never got over that whole ‘dissecting’ thing. I teach English.” She tilted her head a little, amusement sparkling in her eyes. “I didn’t know if you’d even remember me.”

“Hey, you got me through that damn class. How could I forget?”

“_You_ got _me_ through it – if you hadn’t shown up that week, who would have cut up that frog? Or… the pig…” She shuddered, and Dean laughed. It sounded good.

“Okay, we got each other through that class.” That grin of his looked even better than it had in high school.

“I just wasn’t one of the girls you – uh – hung out with. So I didn’t know if I really registered, you know?”

Dean’s smile faded a little. “Yeah. I was a little…”

“Popular?”

He gave a chagrined chuckle. “Yeah. Let’s go with that.” He looked into her eyes and she felt the butterflies in her belly take flight. “Believe me, you registered. I just – I thought you were a little ‘top shelf’ for the likes of me.”

“Wow.” She smiled shyly up at him, then stared into her glass of beer. “That’s probably the nicest reason I’ve ever heard for someone not asking me out.”

“So you’re still single? I figured you for a husband and at least two kids by now.”

“Yeah, not so much. Might help if I’d get out of this dumpy little town. But the right guy just hasn’t come around. You know, to take me away from it all.” She looked up at him again. “So, what are you up to these days?”

“Just on the road with my brother, we do a lot of – uh – trouble-shooting type jobs, keeps us busy and on the move.” He kept his eyes on his hands, fingers peeling at the label on the bottle, waiting for the inevitable questions.

She leaned in closer, speaking softly. “You two are… hunters, right?” She watched his eyes widen in surprise before a closed-off expression slid into place, and she almost wished she could take the words back. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… I just remember overhearing you and your brother a couple of times. And my uncle, my mom’s brother, supposedly was a hunter. Nobody talks about him much, but I heard talk when I was a kid. About how his wife died, and… Never mind, I’m sorry I said anything.”

“So you know?”

“Just kind of in theory. I was always told not to ask questions, it was a big taboo in my family.”

“Yeah, well, trust me – you’re happier not knowing all the gory details.”

She put a hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to throw cold water on the conversation. I just wanted you to know you didn’t have to try and cover.”

He responded with a one-sided smile, seeming to relax a little. “Good. Sometimes being on guard all the time gets old. Maybe just because I’m headed that way.”

Now it was her turn to laugh. “Listen, mister, I don’t know if you’ve seen yourself lately, but if that’s what getting old looks like, I’ll take it.” She tapped at his arm, frowning up at him. “Besides, we’re the same age.”

“Yeah, forgot about that. But take it from me, you look great. Like, ‘if I didn’t know you, I’d probably be hitting on you’ great.”

She frowned at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “So, because you know me, you aren’t going to hit on me? That seems unfair.”

His eyes narrowed, a thoughtful little pout focusing her attention on his lips. “You just don’t seem like a one-night-stand kind of girl.”

She smiled. “Well, it really isn’t a one-night-stand, is it? More of a reunion.”

He looked skeptical, and very cute with the smile teasing around the corners of his lips. “Don’t you have to ‘union’ before you can ‘re’?”

“Listen. Don’t argue with an English teacher over word meanings. Tell you what, why don’t we go to my place where we can relax. We can catch up, and we’ll just see where it goes. Besides, I’m hungry, and I make a mean queso.”

They made their exit, walking towards the cars, and Dean grabbed her hand as she reached for her door. “Can I just…” He pulled her closer, his eyes searching hers and finding no argument, and kissed her soft and slow, his hand resting at her waist. He watched her tongue dart out over her lips and smiled. “If your queso is as good as that – I can’t wait. Lead the way.” She looked up from beneath her lashes with a smile that punched an appreciative little growl from his throat, and he headed to the Impala to follow her home.

She pulled into the garage and he parked in the driveway, then waited at the front door. She let him in with a wave of her hand. “Welcome to my humble home.”

“Looks nice. Oh, hey, actual vinyl? I knew you were a cool chick.” He began rifling through the albums on the stereo rack, and she laughed.

“Okay, you take care of the music and I’ll rustle up some nachos. Beer?”

“Hell, yeah,” he fired back, loading a couple of albums on the turntable and firing it up. “Need some help?”

“Nah, but you can keep me company.”

They chatted and drank while she browned beef and melted cheese, then Dean grabbed more beer and followed her and the huge platter of nachos back to the living room. He moaned in appreciation as he stuffed a loaded tortilla chip into his mouth, his eyes closing as he savored the flavors. “This is awesome,” he finally managed, and she smiled as she chewed.

“Told you.”

“You said queso. This is a few levels above queso.”

“Girl’s gotta have a few surprises up her sleeve, ya know.”

“Oh, yeah?” He sucked the tip of his finger into his mouth, cleaning off the excess cheese. “So tell me, what else are you good at?”

She blushed, but smiled. “Why, sir, whatever can you mean?” The next album dropped on the turntable, and the beginning strains of ‘Pour Some Sugar on Me’ filled the room. She shook her head. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Timing is everything,” Dean grinned back, reaching to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, then bending to brush his lips over hers. “Been dyin’ to do this again.” She blindly felt around until her beer bottle hit the solid top of the table, then put both arms around his neck and let him and the music carry her away.

The hungry little noises he made were driving her crazy, and she let him pull her closer, lifting her knee over to straddle his lap and press herself against him. His hands were big and warm, roaming over her back and slipping down to cup her ass, kneading at her with a moan as she came in contact with his rapidly growing erection. She raised her head a little with a breathless gasp, her eyes closed as he continued to nibble at her lips. “You got a permit for that?” she teased, feeling him smile before he slanted his mouth over hers, their tongues dancing deliciously as she moved against him with an eager little moan. 

“Let me help you with that,” he whispered, dipping down to nip at her throat, making her whimper shamelessly. He guided her to her back on the plush sofa, leaning over her and kissing her until she was squirming beneath him.

“They didn’t lie,” she panted as he raised up to his knees, reaching for the buttons on her shirt, slipping it off and draping it over the back of the sofa.

“Who?”

“Those girls back in high school who gushed over what a great kisser you were,” she teased, smiling at the rise of color in his cheeks.

“Yeah, well, we didn’t get to the really fun stuff. But I guess you can grade me on the curve.”

She arched up against his hands as he kneaded at her breasts, reaching behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra and tossing it to the floor. “You seem to be awfully good with the curves,” she gasped out as he tongued and tugged at her nipple gently with his teeth.

“I don’t mind doin’ a little extra credit,” he smirked, then sucked hard as she scratched her nails through his hair with a moan.

“Dean…” She was writhing beneath him, but he mercilessly attached himself to the other nipple, giving a little nip as she let out a needy whine. He finally raised up, looking down at her with glowing eyes as he unfastened her jeans. She grabbed his hand, smiling weakly at the crestfallen look on his face. “Just thought we could move to the bedroom. Much more comfortable.”

“Lead the way,” he said, helping her sit up and moving off the couch so she could stand. She turned to take his hand and he followed, stripping down as she threw back the covers on the bed and wriggled out of the rest of her clothes. Before she could turn around, his arms were around her, his lips on her neck and his seeking fingers roaming between her thighs, his erection hot and rigid against her lower back.

“Dean, need you,” she finally managed, and he turned her for a kiss, backing her up to the bed. “Condoms, bedside table.”

He nodded, watching her lay back on the sheets, as he found them and sheathed himself. He climbed onto the bed, the heat in his eyes making her blush as he settled between her thighs. “Ready, sweetheart?”

“So ready,” she breathed, tilting her head back into the pillow as he slowly pressed forward. She let out a pornographic sigh as he bottomed out, buried deep inside her. 

He caged her in with his forearms and bent his head, little kisses to her forehead, her eyelid, her cheek before he kissed her for real, taking her breath away. He sucked lightly at the tip of her tongue and she contracted around him, making him groan into their kiss, and she slid her calves up the back of his thighs, clamping them tight around him as he began to move.

“Yesssss,” she hissed, meeting his every thrust, urging him to go faster, harder, as he sucked a mark into the slope of her shoulder.

“So fucking hot, you keep squeezing me like that I’m gonna explode.” He was muttering never-ending praises against her skin, letting out a soft growl as he hit just the right spot and she cried out, coming hard, her world spinning out of control. “Let go, baby, just let go,” he ground out, then gave himself over to his urges, fucking into her hard enough to drive her further up the bed, her nails leaving marks on his back that would last for days. “Fuck!”

She shouted his name as he finished, clinging to him with everything she had left, lost in the sensation of him throbbing and twitching inside her. “God. Oh, my God. Dean…” He let his head drop to her shoulder, lowering himself wearily to rest on top of her, his heart pounding against hers. She stroked her fingers through his damp hair, over his shoulders, holding him close as their bodies slowly calmed.

He finally shifted with a soft moan, pulling himself slowly free and dropping to the bed beside her. Grabbing some tissues from the bedside stand, he disposed of the condom, then collapsed next to her, his fingers finding hers and lacing them together. “You – you are definitely my favorite teacher.”

She giggled, rolling over next to him and raising up to let his arm slip around her shoulders. “Well, this was the best reunion I’ve ever had, so… all in all, I’d say it was a success.” She tilted her head to smile at him, closing her eyes as he kissed her, warm and lazy. When he stopped, she sighed, then sat up. “I’m still hungry.”

“Yeah, well – we didn’t exactly finish those nachos.”

“I’ll warm them up and grab us a couple more beers.”

“Awesome.” He watched unashamedly as she walked across the room to retrieve her robe. “We can eat, and then we’ve got some more ‘reunion’ business to take care of.”

She looked over her shoulder with a smirk. “Oooh, I like the sound of that.”

“Yeah, I definitely need to give you my oral report. You know, for extra credit.”

She laughed and headed down the hall. “Mr. Winchester, I think you’ve got a bright future ahead of you.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam handed his brother a coffee as he climbed behind the wheel, and he accepted it with a grateful nod. “Since you never came back to the room, I assume you had a good night?”

“Oh, yeah. Met up with someone from high school here, believe it or not.”

“Huh. Forgot we went to school here – what, for about three months?”

“Yeah. Kinda surprised she remembered me.”

“And didn’t want to kill you.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “Nah. Wasn’t like that. Not then, anyway.” He fired up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. They drove for a while in companionable silence, and Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance as they entered a construction zone. “We’ll make great time now.” As he maneuvered his way through the cones and machinery, his phone buzzed beside him on the console. “Hey, Sammy, see if that’s important, would ya? Kinda busy here.”

Sam picked up the phone. “Mandy Cramer? That your high school thing?”

“Yeah. What’s she say?”

“Ummm… Not much. All it says is ‘A+.’”

Dean grinned. “Awesome.”


End file.
